


Apaciguante

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Durante los entrenamientos el ruido es constante.





	Apaciguante

Durante los entrenamientos el ruido es constante.

Es producido por las bolas rebotando contra el suelo y siendo golpeadas por las raquetas, las ocasionales voces que a veces llegan al punto en que pueden ser consideradas gritos, además del sonido producido por los zapatos de cada uno de los miembros cuando estos pisan el asfalto mientras corren, ya sea durante un partido de práctica o durante las vueltas que les fueron asignadas.

Probablemente nadie lo note, considerándolo cosa de todos los días, pero Seiichi no puede evitar hacerlo el día que regresa.

El contraste con la rara vez quebrantada quietud del hospital hace que sea más obvio y aunque quizás debería sentirse abrumado ante el ambiente del cual estuvo alejado por lo que parecen años o al menos molestarse ante la forma en que los gritos suben de volumen una vez todos lo ven, interrumpiendo el entrenamiento repentinamente, pero en realidad termina sonriendo.

Quizá no tiene sentido, pero la falta de quietud es una prueba de constante movimiento y eso lo tranquiliza de una forma que nunca había imaginado posible.


End file.
